degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lyle Lettau/@comment-4441793-20130606005421/@comment-5277119-20130610192935
I agree so much with Rob, Annie, Jo, and Cam and I'll add my two cents :p: This show, along with it's fandom has alot of issues. I've already gone into a few of them but this "male free pass" is one of their BIGGEST issues People treat Ashley as if she were from the deepest pit of hell. She did some fucked up things on this show, I'll admit, but NONE of it compared to what alot of the guys have done. Literally on this show as long as you're a sexy male, you'll get a free pass with anything and I have ALOT of examples: CRASH-CRANNY LOVE TRIANGLE: Instead of blaming Craig, the two timing cheater who lied to BOTH Manny and Ashley, people like to paint Ashley or Manny as the villian. Oh Manny was the slut that came between the happy couple and Ashley was the bitter bitch who stood in the way of Cranny by revealing the pregnancy blah blah blah. Now, what both girls did was wrong but what Craig did wasn't? Unpopular opinion, Craig is one of my all time favorite characters but I can't excuse what he did. He LIED LIED and continued to LIE to BOTH girls. HE'S the villian in this saga, not the girls. Yes, they both did fucked up shit but what Craig did was far worse and he gets off virtually scotch free. SPINNER & THE SHOOTING: Spinner indirectly caused an emotionally unstable boy to shoot bring a gun to school, shoot a boy, leaving him paralyzed for life, emotionally scarring a girl, and caused a whole school to go into shock. I hate how people downplayed his role in this. Just because he did not physically take the gun and shoot Jimmy and point it at Emma, doesn't mean he wasn't involved. If you remember correctly, Rick abadoned his plans after his talk with Paige it wasn't until after the bathroom scene with Spinner and Jay, that Rick went over the edge. And of course, people like to paint Spinner the victim. IDK about anyone but I did not feel an INCH or pity for Spinner. He was a dick. And even if Rick didn't shoot Jimmy, Spinner still put the blame on Jimmy, his "best friend." What type of best friend would do something so cruel? But yet again, Spinner gets a free pass. And do not even let me get into how people in this fandom excuse Drew's shady dealings just because "he's hot." Yes, he's fucking gorgeous! You're not wrong there but LOOKS cannot excuse your actions. And let me get onto the term slut and it's usage on this show: I've have seen some sluts in my life. Ok, I have. Manny Santos does not fit a slut at all. She dressed provactive and acted sensual but excuse me if I'm wrong but she did not bed hop around the school. She acted promiscuous at times, but she was never a slut. The same can be said about Bianca to an extent. But of course, even after all their development, people still call them sluts. Honey, let me tell you the true meaning of a slut. A slut is someone who is in a relationship, who can't keep their hormones in check, and goes around and fucks a girl he barely knows. And then, he continues to lie to the other girl and his girlfriend until they figure it out. Sound familiar? And another example of a slut is someone who wants is dating Girl #1, but then decides to hook up with Girl #2. Girl #1 finds out about it, breaks up with him and Girl #2 swoops in. Girl #2 svaes slut's life but then slut decides he wants Girl #3 but then he wants Girl #2 back AFTER Girl #3 has fallen in love with him. So then he shatters Girl #3's heart and takes back Girl #2. Sound familiar? Those are sluts. But since they're hot sexy guys with big dicks, it's ok right? Bullshit. AND ZIG NOVAK. He pushed a boy to suicide but these bitches make up all excuses for this nigga. IDC what anyone says because it's in fucking color, had Zig NOT said what he said to Cam on the steps, Cam would still be alive or at least could have gotten some helo. But bitches can't accept that because Zig is attractive. SMH